Autumn's Leaves
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Cuma sebuah cerita untuk sebuah makna dan hari. Terserah mau menanggapi seperti apa.


Ah, cuma sepotong kisah untuk sebuah makna dan hari.... Terserah mau menanggapinya apa....

******Autumn's Leaves******

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Autumn's Leaves © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

**---XxXxXxXxXxX---**

Musim gugur, ketika sahabat itu jatuh ke tanah...

Selayaknya daun yang pasrah menerima takdir musim gugur yang memaksa.

Tapi, ia tak akan hilang begitu saja, tak akan lenyap. Seperti daun yang melebur setelah jatuh.

**---XxXxXxXxXxX---**

Rambut indigo itu terkibar bebas. sang pemilik tidak berminat untuk membenarkannya. Ia sedang tertunduk lemah ke objek yang ada di hadapannya.

Gundukan tanah yang masih basah, bertancapkan batu nisan pada salah satu sisinya.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Ia mendesah dalam tangis. Sesugukan menghela air mata, membiarkan bulir bening itu terus mengalir, membuat mata teduhnya kemerahan dan sembab. Angin musim gugur begitu dingin mendesau. Dingin.

Dengan adanya gundukan tanah itu, ia tak yakin bisa menyongsong masa depannya dengan cerah lagi, secerah matahari musim semi. Sepertinya akan suram, lagi, sebelum ia bertemu dengan sosok berambut kuning cerah itu.

**1st Flashback :**

"Hiks... Hiks...." seorang gadis kecil memeluk kedua lututnya, air mata terus menjalar turun ke pipi putihnya. Sekolah sudah bubar, dengan langkah-langkah ceria para muridnya.

Hari ini adalah hari pembagian hasil belajar selama enam bulan mereka di akademi ini. Seorang Hinata Hyuuga sedang sesugukan di depan kelasnya. Di sebelahnya tergeletak sebuah buku bersampul hijau tua. Itu adalah buku tempat mencatat hasil belajarnya di tahun pertama ini.

Tertulis ranking ketiga di bagian bawahnya. Tidak mengecewakan memang.

Tidak mengecewakan? Setidaknya itu anggapan orang lain, bukan?

Ia menangis, karena ayahnya menganggap itu adalah kegagalan. Ayahnya yang begitu keras padanya memarahinya karena ia hanya mendapat peringkat ketiga. Ayahnya mengharapkan ia mendapat juara pertama. Ia adalah penerus dari keluarga Hyuuga yang terhormat. Tentu saja diharapkan ia berbakat di segala bidang. Peringkat ketiga begitu rendah di mata ayahnya.

Padahal ia sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin. Sebisa mungkin. Segala bimbingan belajar telah ia ikuti. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah belajar, ia _drop_. Alhasil, ia harus kalah dari anak Uchiha dan putra keluarga Nara nan cerdas itu.

"Kau kenapa menangis disini?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik dengan tatapan cemas kepadanya.

"Ayahku... Mengataiku tak berguna...." Hinata mengusap kedua matanya.

"Ini...." anak itu menyerahkan selembar saputangan pada Hinata, "Namamu siapa?"

"Hi... Hinata Hyuuga...."

"Wah, Hyuuga! Nama marga yang terkenal itu ya! Bangsawan hebat di negeri ini!!" anak itu kagum.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki! Salam kenal!" anak itu mengulurkan tangannya. Bermaksud membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Ya...." Hinata menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Hei, jangan menangis lagi! Ayo, kita kesana!" Naruto membimbing tangan Hinata, membawanya keluar dari koridor sekolah itu. Menuju ke balkon sekolah. Kebetulan, kelas mereka ada di lantai kedua.

"Lihat! Bagus, kan?" Naruto merentangkan tangannya, memberikan Hinata pemandangan musim gugur yang indah. Dimana daun-daun kuning berebut menaiki angin, menyapa tanah yang kecoklatan.

Hinata sedikit tersenyum.

"Nah, jangan menangis lagi! Ayo, semangatlah!!"

Hinata tersenyum semakin lebar, "Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Mereka berdua berdiri disana, bertopang pada tepi balkon yang hampir setinggi mereka. Hinata dapat merasakan angin yang menyusuri kulitnya. Begitu sejuk, hingga mengeringkan air matanya.

"Kau mau bersahabat denganku, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto, memecah kesenyapan.

"Hm... Boleh..."

"Tapi kau tidak takut?"

"Takut kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Kata ayah dulu, aku punya suatu penyakit aneh ditubuhku. Penyakit yang bisa membuatku mati kapan saja, kata dokter. Banyak yang tidak mau berteman denganku...." jawab Naruto. Lirih.

"Kenapa tidak?" Hinata sedikit menyimpulkan senyum, "Selama ini tidak ada yang mau bersahabat denganku, Naruto-kun...."

"Kenapa? Kau kan baik, lembut... Kau cantik pula...." puji Naruto.

Hinata sedikit tersipu, "Kata mereka, aku lemah. Payah."

"Kelemahan bukan halangan untuk bersahabat, bukan? Justru kelemahan adalah tugas seorang sahabat untuk menyempurnakannya...."

Hinata terkagum-kagum. Naruto begitu... Bijaksana....

"Baik, Hinata-chan, mulai sekarang, kita adalah sahabat!" Naruto mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, menawarkan sebuah perjanjian.

"Baik," Hinata menyambutnya, menautkan jemarinya pada Naruto.

**End Of 1st Flashback**

Hinata menarik nafas panjang. Kenangan sahabat pertama begitu lekat di memorinya. Mengalahkan memori-memori lain. Bahkan menyingkirkan kesedihannya karena dianggap pewaris tak berguna, makian dari ayahnya yang hampir menganggapnya 'bukan keturunan Hyuuga' karena kelemahannya.

Padahal ia tak juga dikatakan terlalu lemah. Peringkatnya di kelas lumayan. Tak pernah keluar dari lima besar, bahkan tiga besar. Ia juga sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin agar diakui ayahnya. Namun ayahnya tak juga menerima usahanya.

Ia kesepian.

Tapi Naruto datang mengulurkan tangannya. Mengatakan bahwa ia tak sendirian.

Ia hela nafasnya sekali lagi. Panjang, lelah. Berkesan berat.

**2nd Flashback :**

"Hiks...." Hinata tak bisa menghentikan air matanya lagi. Sendirian lagi. Duduk meringkuk di balik tembok sekolahnya. Di dekat pepohonan yang rimbun.

Sudah cukup. Tak sanggup lagi. Tak bisa ia tahan semuanya.

"_Kau kuharapkan menjadi penerus Hyuuga yang berguna. Tapi nyatanya? Kau tak lebih dari seorang parasit di keluarga ini! Masih jauh lebih baik Neji daripada kau!!"_

Kata-kata sang ayah begitu melekat padanya. Kali ini ia begitu merasa terpuruk.

Benar-benar sakit.

"Kenapa lagi, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya perlahan, "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tersenyum simpul, "Ayahmu lagi, ya?" katanya sembari duduk di samping Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Tenang saja, aku kan sahabatmu. Seorang sahabat kan tugasnya menjaga dan menghibur sahabatnya...."

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun...."

Naruto tersenyum lagi.

"Ayah mengataiku seorang parasit...." gumam Hinata.

"Parasit?! Kejam sekali?!"

Hinata terdiam. Sesugukan masih terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Ayahmu salah besar, Hinata! Kau itu baik, senang berusaha, lembut, tak pantang menyerah, tegar! Semua manusia punya kelebihan masing-masing!!"

"Kelebihan masing-masing? Sepertinya ayah benar, Naruto-kun... Aku tak punya kelebihan apa-apa...."

"Ayolah Hinata!" Naruto mengguncang pundak Hinata, "Aku melihatmu sebagai seorang yang baik, tak pantang menyerah, dan semua yang telah kusebutkan tadi! Jadilah kuat, jangan pedulikan ayahmu!! Ada aku disini sebagai sahabat terbaikmu!!" kata Naruto, berapi-api.

"Benarkah...?"

"Mana mungkin aku bohong pada sahabat terbaikku?"

Hinata menarik ujung bibirnya, tersenyum kecil setelah menyeka air matanya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Naruto-kun...."

"Uhukk...!! Uhukk!!!" Naruto terbungkuk-bungkuk, batuk yang hebat kembali menderanya.

"Ah, Naruto-kun!!" Hinata panik, dengan cepat ia ambil tisu dari saku jaket birunya.

"Ugh... Terima kasih, Hinata-chan...." Naruto meraihnya. Mengelap mulutnya. Tisu yang putih itu kini merah bernoda, batuknya berdarah.

Hinata terlihat cemas, sementara Naruto tersenyum kecut ke arahnya.

"Sepertinya sakitku sudah tambah parah, ya...."

"Jangan begitu, Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun pasti sembuh! Jangan kehilangan semangat!!" Hinata berbalik menyemangati Naruto.

"Ah... Itu sedang kuusahakan," Naruto bersandar ke batang pohon. Daun kuningnya yang berjatuhan menghampiri wajah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun janga menyerah...." bisik Hinata.

"Hehe, iya... Akan kucoba... Emm, Hinata-chan, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Kalau misalnya aku pergi, bagaimana dengan Hinata-chan? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Pergi? Maksud Naruto-kun?"

"Yah... Penyakitku sudah parah, Hinata-chan...."

Hinata menunduk. Tidak. Jawaban itu yang terpikirkan oleh otaknya. Tidak bisa. Ia tak sanggup! Naruto adalah sahabat satu-satunya, bagaimana ia bisa bertahan tanpanya? Hanya Naruto yang mengerti dirinya.

"Tenang saja, Hinata-chan... Persahabatan itu seperti daun ini...." Naruto meraih daun maple kekuningan yang barusan mendarat di wajahnya. Musim gugur memang sedang berlangsung.

"Daun ini? Bukannya ini hanya daun biasa?" tanya Hinata lagi, bingung.

"Ya. Sekilas dilihat memang ini hanyalah daun musim gugur biasa. Tapi apa ada yang tahu makna apa dibalik daun yang jatuh ini?"

"Memangnya Naruto-kun tahu?"

"Daun ini memang tak berguna lagi. Tak meninggalkan bekas apapun di pohonnya. Tapi kau bisa mengibaratkannya seperti persahabatan kita...."

"Maksud Naruto-kun?"

"Kau lihat, sahabat seperti daun yang merimbunkan sebuah pohon. Membuatnya indah dilihat, menutupi kekurangannya. Namun ada saat dimana seorang sahabat itu harus jatuh. Harus meninggalkan sahabat yang sudah lekat dengannya. Jatuh ke tanah, tak berguna...."

Hinata berpikir. Ah, nampaknya ia sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Naruto.

"Ketika daun itu jatuh di musim gugur, saat itulah seorang sahabat pergi. Tapi ia jatuh ke tanah, melebur ke dalamnya. Memberikan unsur dari dalam tanah, membantu pohon itu untuk terus tumbuh."

Hinata tertegun. Aha, ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Naruto-kun hebat...."

Naruto menggenggam daun itu, "Jadi jangan takut kalau seorang sahabat pergi. Dia pasti akan tetap ada, tersenyum untukmu di suatu tempat, menyemangatimu dengan kenangan dirinya."

**End Of 2nd Flashback**

"Naruto-kun bahong!!" elak Hinata. Ia terduduk di hadapan kuburan itu, menutupin wajah sembabnya dengan kedua tangan.

Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan lagi, kalau sahabat satu-satunya sudah pergi? Apa kepergian Naruto kali ini bisa seperti daun di musim gugur? Yang akan menyemangati sahabat yang ia tinggalkan dari sana?

Satu-satunya sahabat yang mau mengerti dirinya, orang yang bernasib sama, yang juga sama-sama berjuang melawan kesepian. Yang mengajarinya semangat, ketegaran selama ini.

"Bagaimana aku bisa hidup kalau begini terus? Tak ada yang mau mengerti aku, selain kau, Naruto-kun!!" ia memekik sendiri. Tak ada yang menyahut. Semua bisu. Angin musim gugur lagi-lagi merontokkan daun-daun yang telah menemui takdirnya untuk jatuh.

"Ah, lagi-lagi orang yang berharga untukku pergi...." suara dingin terdengar dari belakang Hinata. Ia menoleh.

"Sasuke-kun? Kenapa disini?"

"Huh... Tak ada salahnya aku mengunjungi makam sahabatku, bukan?"

Hinata lekas-lekas menyeka air matanya.

"Pertama ayah ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan, lalu kakakku terbunuh... Sekarang temanku juga?" Sasuke berjongkok, menyelaraskan tinggi dengan posisi Hinata.

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Hening menyela untuk waktu yang lumayan.

Hinata lalu berdiri, ia lebih memilih pergi saja. Disini hanya menambah kesedihannya. Ia lalu pergi ke sebuah tebing di dekat pemakaman itu. Tapi Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata, ketika sampai di tempat itu. Menyadari kalau semenjak tadi Sasuke mengikutinya.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia langsung duduk di tepi tebing itu, menerawang jauh ke depan. Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kita sama-sama kehilangan orang yang berharga, ya...." ucap Sasuke tanpa memandang Hinata.

"Ya... Naruto-kun begitu berharga untukku. Dialah yang mengajariku segalanya... Ketegaran dalam hidup, semuanya...."

"Naruto itu bodoh. Banyak bicara."

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata agak geram mendengar Sasuke menjelek-jelekkan Naruto

"Tapi entah kenapa dia seolah mengajariku kalau kita tidak sendirian, selalu ada sahabat. Aku yang ditinggal keluargaku sekian lama, bisa merasakan arti kasih sayang setelah mengenalnya yang juga ditinggal orang tuanya."

"Naruto-kun pernah menceritakan sesuatu...." Hinata menutup matanya. Otaknya sedang bekerja, membongkar semua kenangan persahabatan bersama Naruto.

"Persahabatan itu seperti daun di musim gugur...." ujar mereka bersamaan.

Keduanya saling menatap. Mereka lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Kata Naruto-kun, sahabat yang pergi itu seperti daun yang rontok di musim gugur, biarpun ia tak lagi menemani pohonnya tumbuh, tapi ia akan melebur di dalam tanah untuk menyuburkan, mendukung pohon itu...."

"Yah... Menurutku itu benar... Dia memang pergi, tapi ia tersenyum disana, menyemangati kita dengan kenangan akan diri mereka di hati kita," sambung Sasuke.

"Tapi, dia bohong, Sasuke-kun!"

"Bohong?"

"Aku tak akan bisa bertahan lagi kalau dia telah pergi!! Hanya dia yang mengerti aku! Mana mungkin bisa?!!"

"Heh," Sasuke menyeringai, "Semudah itu kau putus asa?"

"Tapi... Kalau tidak ada dia, tak ada lagi yang bisa menyemangatiku...."

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya kenangan dari orang berharga. Kau pasti belum pernah ditinggalkan oleh siapapun, bukan?" Sasuke menopangkan dagunya ke jalinan jemarinya. "Orang yang meninggalkan kita akan terus membekas di hati. Terkadang kita bisa tersenyum karenanya, terus bangkit karena motivasi darinya. Tunggu saja. Kalau kau ingat kata-katanya, pasti kau bisa...."

"Sasuke-kun...."

"Kau tidak percaya? Meragukan aku yang sudah berkali-kali ditinggalkan orang berharga bagiku?"

Hinata tak bisa menjawab.

"Sahabat tak akan bisa mati. Mereka hanya pergi, membiarkan kita berjalan sendiri sambil tersenyum dari belakang."

"Naruto-kun...." Hinata menutup matanya lagi. Membayangkan wajah tersenyum Naruto padanya, yang menjadi api semangatnya.

"Dia pasti tak akan senang kau bersedih, tahu!"

"Yah... Aku akan berusaha...."

"Lagipula kau tidak sendirian lagi, kan?" Sasuke meliriknya, "Kita sama-sama telah kehilangan orang yang berharga."

Hinata tetap diam. Menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Bersikeras menghentikan air mata yang mendesak turun lagi.

"Naruto akan terus menyemangatimu. Seperti zat hara dari daun yang gugur ke tanah saat musim gugur kepada pohonnya," Sasuke meraih selembar daun yang dengan pasrah terjatuh di sampingnya.

"Ya, semoga."

"Kita sama. Kesepian."

Hinata sedikit tersenyum. Air matanya tidak lagi menetes.

"Dan anak itu akan lebih senang jika kau menumbuhkan lagi daun baru untuk senyummu lagi," Sasuke memandang jauh.

"Ya," jawab Hinata.

**- The End -**

**---XxXxXxXxXxX---**

Persahabatan itu selayaknya daun. Hijau mengiring semi. Bertumbuh bersama. Menyemarakkan pohon yang kesepian, meramaikannya.

Namun ada saatnya daun itu jatuh.

Tapi, meski ia hilang dari pandangan, ia akan melebur ke tanah. Menopang kehidupan pohon itu dari dalam dengan zat yang ia berikan.

Seperti daun di musim gugur....

**---XxXxXxXxXxX---**

Terserahlah mau nanggapin apa.

Saia siap di flame atas alasan apapun. Pair, kegajeannya, trus apapun...

Silahkan saja... *pasrah*


End file.
